Akatsuki kittensWTFH?
by NatsumiHirouto
Summary: Read the title. My characters are owned by me. Naruto characters are owned by Misashi Kishimoto.


**a/n: yes another story now then...HIDAN! **

**Hidan: What b*tch? **

**Me: shut up and do the f*cking disclaimer before I rip your d*ck off and feed it to Zetsu for lunch. **

**Hidan: o.o Daaaaayuuuuum you have a f*cking mouth and you aren't f*cking afraid to use it... **

**Me:*glares* **

**Hidan: Right...the bi-*glares at Hidan with knife at the ready* NatsuStar does not own Naruto...there I did it now leave me alone. **

**Me: ITACHI! **

**Itachi: Hn? **

**Me: Hug my followers...TOBI! **

**Tobi: Yes Natsustar-chan? **

**Me:Give them candy. **

**tobi gives out candy and Itachi hugs all my followers **

**Me and Itachi: Now to the story... **

* * *

Kira POV

I walked home from school to my large house which was one of the only ones they had in this smalltown. I grumped to myself as I lifted my shoulderbag up. Me being me I tripped. At first I thought 'Oh great why do I have to be such a cluts. I tripped over air for heavens sake!' Then I noticed the large arrow shaped stone pointing into the small space between two buildings;it wasn't big enough to be called an alleyway. I walked over into it I know dumb me but curiousity killed the cat not the 17 year-old girl. I saw a box it was closed I opened it and saw 10 pairs of eyes staring back at me.

Pein POV

It was now completely pitch black not that I couldn't see just fine without it but I was still annoyed at Deidara and Tobi for getting us into this mess.

~FLASHBACK~

"Deidara-sempai, Tobi is bored!" He shouted attracting attention...sigh.

"Be quiet,un!" He whisper shouted giving Tobi a stern look. They started to argue. I paid no heed to it looking around to see if any of Orochimaru's men had heard us. Luckily, the genjutsu Itachi had set up to soundproof the room and kept us out of sight was still in effect. I looked at the Uchiha thanking him silently. His lip twitched in slight amusement but he nodded. A vial filled with yellow liquid spun towards us crashing onto the ground and spraying over all of us there was a lot of smoke and a loud pop. Then came the black.

~FLASHBACK OVER~

All of a sudden the darkness disappeared and we all looked up at the ravenette girl with peircing blue eyes.

Kira POV

I blinked a couple times and the eyes blinked back. I let more light into the box and saw that the eyes belong to 10 kittens.

"Awwwwww, you guys are so cute! Yet so weird looking." I said looking at the two blue kittens, the one with orange on his face with black swirls, and the one with stiches all over it,"Now how did you little guys end here?" I mused. The silver one opened his mouth to mew something but the orange one pounced on him.

Pein POV

"Awwwwww, you guys are so cute! Yet so weird looking." The girl said,"Now how did you little guys get here?" She asked although I think she was just voicing her thoughts aloud.

Hidan opened his mouth,"That's none of yo-" I pounced on him.

"Silence!" I hissed. I looked at the girl,"We were splashed by a strange yellow liquid that changed our forms and sent us here." I replied.

Kira POV

After the orange one pounced on the silver one he looked up and mewed something. By his meow I think he was trying to answer me. I giggled,"Hm, you guys need names." I looked at the blond one,"You will be... Sanshain " He hissed I moved to the red one,"You will be...Scarlet...no...hmm...Scorpion! Since you look like a grouchy one." He growled lowly and I swear I saw Sanshain the dark blue one with gill markings and the silver one all grin. I looked at the orange one,"Hmmmmmmmm...Rīdā." The orange one's eyes widened his jaw slackening a little. I looked at the bright blue one,"Yuki." She looked happy. I looked at the darker blue one,"Akua." I swear he grinned again. I looked at the silver one, " Shirubā." He blinked. I looked at the black and white one,

"Gokaisareta..."his eyes widened, "no...Yin Yang." I smiled a little but it dropped. I looked at the one with stitches,"Okane." he looked ready to protest. I looked at the one with swirls,"Nazo...how do you have swirls? You know you'll have two Nazo and Kyandi." I looked at the black one,"I can't name you yet I gotta get home before it gets dark." He nodded looking understanding,"For that you come out of the box and sit on my shoulder."I said grinning. I picked him up and set him on my shoulder. He sat there perfectly comfortable. I walked in my house and set the box down after kicking the door shut. I looked back at the black one and stroked his back I felt his muscles tense. I sat down putting him on the dark red carpet. He stared at it.

Itachi POV

I stiffened feeling the girl stroke my back. She sat down and put me on the carpet. Which was dark red...like blood...

Kira POV

I smiled,"You will be Heiwa. It fits you." he looked up. I smiled again but I couldn't keep it. I have never been able to. My full name is Kira May Korose. And my parents left me at the age of 14. Saying I could take care of myself. They left a large sum of money behind. Honestly, I didn't have many friends at school but the friends I did have I could trust with my life. My only escape was the Naruto show. All my other friends also like it but some just won't admit it. I looked at Rīdā and Heiwa,"Watch these guys Kay? I'm gonna get you guys something to eat." They nodded. I walked to the kitchen. 'Since Heiwa didn't claw my shoulder He gets some leftover chicken and rice.' I smiled and poured catfood in bowls for everyone else and headed back into the lounge. What I saw made me shocked," SHIRUBĀ!" I shouted and scooped him up I put him in the empty room I had no furniture no carpet. Nothing just the door I entered in and a window which was closed and locked tight. I dropped him on the ground and shut the door. I walked back to see everyone eating except Heiwa He was looking at me probably wondering what I did with Shirubā.

Akatsuki POV

The girl looked at Leader-sama and Itachi,"Watch these guys Kay? I'm gonna get you guys something to eat." We nodded. She walked to the kitchen.

Hidan grinned,"Hey there Sanshain!"

"Shut up un!"

"Okay Franny." All of our eyebrows shot up. Hidan never agrees to anything. Everyone watched as he procided to destroy the lounge.

"Hidan didn't you here what she said don't get into trouble!" Kakuzu yelled at the Jashinist. She then walked in.

Her jaw slacked,"SHIRUBĀ!" She then picked Hidan up and stalked off. When she walked back everybody was eating except Itachi.

'I wonder what she did to that idiot...' Itachi thought looking at her.

* * *

Done! I wonder how many pages this is...Oh well!

READ


End file.
